Real True Love
by whisperingwinds5966
Summary: They walked in as the apple rolled out of her hand. Her body turning cold, and the witch gone. Through they knew exactly who did it. She wanted her dead. And that's what she got. What if it wasn't Charming who woke Snow White from her deep slumber? What if it was someone else, someone unexpected. But who? ONE SHOT.


They walked in as the apple rolled out of her hand. Her body turning cold, and the witch gone. Through they knew exactly who did it. She wanted her dead. And that's what she got. Poison was how she killed. She poisoned the apple and fed it to Snow White, their beloved friend who was like a mother to them. And the witch killed her.

"We must take revenge!" Grumpy yelled jumping on the table.

"We must kill the witch!" Shouted Happy, suddenly angry.

"Grab your pickax! Justice must be served!" Bashful bellowed, ready to take charge.

"No!" Protested Doc. 'We must properly bury her. She might not be dead."

"Her skin is cold, and her lips have gone colorless. She can't possibly be sleeping. I'm the expert on that." Sleepy tried to explain.

"There is always a solution to poison."

'Which is?" They all said in unison.

"True loves kiss. Now come on lot. We must give her the proper burial." And they went to work. They put Snow White in a glass coffin. Sleepy and Bashful surrounded her with flowers.

"Where is Dopey?" Doc asked, noticing the absence of a certain mute dwarf.

"Dopey!" Grumpy cried out. He may be angry and crank all the time, but he had grown fond of the young dwarf over the last few years. They heard a whimper come from beside a tree. They all ran as fast as their short legs would take them. There, under a willow tree was where they found Dopey, crying for the loss of his dear friend. All the dwarfs crowded around him, hoping to make him feel better.

"She isn't dead Dopey!" Sleepy yawned. "True loves kiss will break the spell." Dopey's teary eyes widened and his huge ears started to wiggle.

"We must find Prince Charming! He is her true love! He can break the spell!" They all ran throughout the forest.

"Prince Charming!" They all cried. They must find Prince Charming! Before it's too late. Before Snow White can't be awoken. The day was leaving them. They only had hours before Snow White would die. Lightning struck and thunder cracked. The day was up, they only had the night now. They called for Charming but they couldn't find him. They were about to give up hope when they heard a horse. Charming had arrived. But if they could find him, they still might be to late.

"Charming!" They all shouted. But the rain was louder than their voices.

"CHARMING!" Came the loudest voice of all. Charming's horse ran towards the noise, and they all looked to see who yelled.

Dopey was the said culprit. For the first time in all his life, he talked. And not just talked. He yelled. He yelled louder than anyone else could. He yelled to save his best friend, his mom. Charming made his way over to the dwarfs, a boulder fell, right behind him. Spooking his horse. The horse bucked him off and ran into the woods.

"The witch! She's up there! Charming get her!" Doc yelled. Charming ran up the mountain. The witch ran up the mountain trying to get away from the prince. But her foot slipped. And she fell to her death.

"Well..That was easier than I thought." Grumpy said.

"Grumpy! Now is not the time for that!" Doc scolded.

"You were all thinking it. I just said it."

"We only have hours to save her. We must go!" Bashful insisted. They all ran. Charming lost his horse, how they were going to get there, well they would need a miracle. And it was a miracle they got, or at least half of one. The clouds started to break, and daylight spilled onto the ground. making the grass shimmer from the rain. But this magical sight meant only one thing. They didn't have the hours they thought. They had minutes. As they reached the glass coffin that held Snow White, she looked dead. Her skin was so pale it looked translucent, her cheeks had lost their rosy glow as had her lips. if a passerby were to see, they would have known she was dead.

Prince Charming ran up to the coffin to see the woman he loved. From the first moment when he saw her singing by the well he loved her. And now was his chance to prove it. He would awake her from this spell with a kiss and she would be his queen. He reached down and captured her pale cold lips with his in a short kiss. He waited for her eyes to open to reveal the beautiful shade of brown. But they never did. Was he not her true love. What was this madness.

The dwarfs watched in horror as she didn't awake. Was their Snow White going to die? If they hadn't left she would still be alive. Doc went up to her and kissed her on the forehead, like she would do when they went of to work.

"Thank you for helping me care for them." Doc whispered to her. Grumpy went up to her next. And did the same.

"Thank you for putting up with my mood. For caring for me when no one else could stand to be by me."

"Thank you for always singing to me before I went to sleep." Sleepy kissed her forehead. He wanted to sleep now. But he wasn't tired for once. Next was Happy, who now couldn't stop crying.

"Thank you for always giving me a reason to be happy."

"Thank you for bringing me out of my shell." Bashful whispered, barely able to get the words out.

"Thank you for always handing me a tissue." Sneezy said, there was much more, but he was crying to hard to say anything else.

It was Dopey's turn next. But he couldn't get any words out. The tears where falling to hard. Here laid the woman who loved him even though he was stupid and mute. The woman who humored him every time he went off to the work and always ran back inside in hopes of another kiss. Who always understood him even though he couldn't speak. The tears flowed as he looked at the strong woman, who laid in the glass coffin, now weak with poison, and reeking of death. He couldn't say anything, because words could not describe what he felt. With sorrow and angst in his heart he placed 5 kisses atop her head, in hopes she understood. The other dwarfs gathered around him as he screamed and cried for the loss of the mother like figure. The dwarfs were so grief stricken they didn't see Snow Whites hand twitch. The tears were so full in their eyes that they didn't notice the color flood back to her lips and cheeks. They didn;'t notice her open her eyes groggily.

"Dopey? Why are you crying?" She asked, nervous to see the ones she loved and cared for as her sons so upset.

"Snow White!" They all cried, but Dopey the loudest.

"Dopey, you talked. Dopey! You talked! What happened?"

"You were dead! The witch poisoned you. But, you woke up."Doc answered

"How?"

"True loves kiss."

"Charming?"

"No. I believe it was Dopey. The only one who loved you more than a friend. Who loved you, as a mother. We all love you Snow. But Dopey is the youngest. The only one in need of a mother." Snow started to cry.

"Snow no cry!" Dopey yelled. He still didn't understand full sentences. Something Doc would work on.

"Thank you. all. Where's Charming?"

"Snow White!" Charming scooped Snow up and spun her around. Kissing her in the process.

And thus began their life together. They grew old together, and raised a child, ran a kingdom. But neither Charming nor Snow forgot what happened in the woods that day. Who woke her up. The one who really,truly loved her.

_**A/N: So here is mah spin of off Snow White and the seven dwarfs. I hope you like it. I know I should finish A house is Just a House, but this idea came to me a while ago and I had to write it. So here is it. Disclaimer! I own none of this, that belongs Walt Disney himself. I only own the twist. Please read and review, comment. Constructive criticism welcome. Thank you for reading all of have a wonderful evening, or morning, or whatever. Bye!**_

_**-Whisper**_


End file.
